Her Balcony Boy
by MyWonderLand209
Summary: AU. He was the best thing she has seen since moving here. Someone who could enjoy the simplest of things even when having so much. He has made his desicion, but will something finally make him change his mind, or is it too late. Chapter Five is UP!
1. Prologue

**Hi there I new and this is the first story I have written. As someone new to this site I will welcome all types of critic. I would love for you to comment on my work and will greatly appricate all types of comments or reviews. Good or bad it is fine, after all I am a big girl I can take, you so much and I hope you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters I have used in my story. I am just a really huge fan.**

**********

**Prologue**

**********

He seemed to be the only good thing she had seen since moving to this town. The short, messy, ebony hair blowing in the salty cold breeze, coming from the calming sea not too far from here. The sun kissed skin. His long, slender, well toned body. Today he had on a red long-sleeve button down shirt, slightly opened to let the cool air in, as well as the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Long black pants along with sandals. His big owlish eyes where closed as if deep in thought, and his mouth was formed in a small thoughtful smile.

Nami watched him and seemed to be in awe at how he was able to enjoy the simplest of things. She watched him through the window of her small room. The apartment she lived in with her sister was on the third floor of her new apartment-complex, so she could watch him without him noticing. He lived on the fourth floor of the apartment-complex across from her own. It also seemed to be more to the right so it was not right across from hers, which she was happy about. She could watch him without having to worry about being caught.

Nami turned away from the window and let out a small sigh. Nami was wearing a long white tee and dark denim jean shorts. She tucked the loose strand of her short orange hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. She stretched out her long legs on her bed, and then brought her knees to her chest resting her chin on them. She looked down at her pale skin, thinking. She wished she could meet him just to know his name at least. She knew nothing about him and yet she watched him as if she knew him forever.

When she had first saw him she had felt envy. He lived in the nicest apartment-complex in the city. He had a mode of transportation aka his shiny red, black, and sliver motorcycle. He also seemed to have a carefree attitude, living like nothing bad could ever happen. He had so much and she had nothing. She and her sister had lost everything back at the place she had called home for seventeen yrs. They had moved here to make a fresh start. They had had little choice in the matter and had to do it to survive.

And yet even though he had so much, Nami would always see him on that incredibly beautiful balcony, looking out towards the sunset. Enjoying the breeze and view that seemed to be ignored by so many others. Taking in the true beauty of it. Now, Nami thought, since he seemed to have money and friends and all that stuff, he would be an arrogant fool. Stuck up like all the other rich kids she had meet throughout her life. Yet just by watching him out in his balcony she knew that he was different. Nobody like that could ever find enjoyment by watching the clouds in the sky or smelling the slightly salty scent of the sea caught on the wind. Yes, she knew he was different. And just by watching him she felt like she knew so much already.

She still wished to meet him though. Get to know the real him. Find out what he thinks about all the time out there. Or at least figure out his name. She gets tired of thinking of him as the balcony boy. Or how her sister puts it _her_ balcony boy.

But she'll just have to wait and see if fate will really let them meet. The future is always full of surprises after all. But hopefully, unlike all the others she has gone through, this surprise will be a good one.

**********

**I know it is really short but don't worry it is only the prologue. I will try to write more next time I promise. I am also sorry but I think this story is going to have a bit of Out Of Character moments so please expect that in the future. Thank you for reading it is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story and will continue reading. Like I said before reviews will be happily accepted. Good or bad it is fine. And I hope you will give me some advice as well. I mean that is the only way you will get better right. Thank you so much and I hope to be hearing from you. Till next time. And again thank you.**


	2. Chapter one

**Hey I'm back thanks for the reviews and heres the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

*********

**Chapter one**

********

The front door suddenly slammed open revealing a very happy young lady. She had periwinkle colored hair and big blue eyes. Her skin tone was dark and sun kissed, which would give you the impression that she had worked outside all her life. She held a long slender figure and strong working hands. She was wearing a green tank top, which showed her tattoe, and capri jeans. She held a few envelopes in her hand. A huge grin plastered on her face as she made her way inside the small two bedroom apartment.

Nami watched her sister enter from the kitchen. She was sitting down at the table a mug of coffee in one hand, the want ads in the other. She was wearing a pink tank top, which also showed the tattoe she had on her arm, and a pair of white shorts. She saw her sister's big grin and wondered what could make her so happy.

In the end her curiosity got the best of her. "What are you so happy about?" asked Nami.

"Oh nothing…."said her sister in an overly innocent voice. She sat down across from Nami giving her an even bigger grin.

That was the biggest smile she has seen on her sister since first moving here. The thought stayed in her head, bringing up a few old memories. Memories she often wished to forget.

"Hello?…anybody there?" the sudden question brought Nami out of her walk through memory lane. She turned towards the voice and said "Yes…Nojiko?"

Nojiko had an irritated look on her face, obviously not liking that she was ignored. "I thought you wanted to know why I was so happy."

"Well you said it was nothing" answered Nami in a slightly bored and sarcastic tone. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. When she looked back up she took note of her sister's annoyed face. She sighed and asked again a little bit more forced then curious. "What are you so happy about?"

That question seemed to light Nojiko's face up. "This !" she said pounding the letter she held in her hand onto the table. Nami looked at the letter not really getting why it would make Nojiko so happy.

"Is it a letter from Genzo?" asked Nami.

"Nope." Said Nojiko, "It's a letter for you." The grin she had when she walked in resurfaced. Her eyes were filled with excitement and her hands shook with anticipation. This was obviously something special.

With that Nami glanced at the letter again. This time looking more closely at the address written on it. Her eyes went wide as she finally recognized the address. She took the letter in her hand and looked it over just to make sure it is the real deal. She then turned it around looking at the pretty golden seal on the back; not taking notice that it was already broken. 'Can this be real?' thought Nami. She then turned to her sister who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Is this really from..from.."Nami began to studder still not completly believeing it "From **Grandline Academy**!!" she finally blurted out.

Nojiko smiled and nodded, having expected this reaction.

"B..but how? Nami still couldn't believe it.

"Do you remember that essay you did for your finale in English last year..." started Nojiko "I sent it in with the application...they must of really liked it."

Nami just stared at the letter a bit afraid to look herself. The realization hit her. Even if it had made her overly happy to see the letter, the real world suddenly came rushing back. It bonked her on the head and brought her crushing down, back to the cold hard ground. She was more afraid to find out she did make.

Nojiko turned towards her younger sister, having noticed the suddenly sad atmosphere that had seemed to sprout around her. "What's wrong?" asked Nojiko, although she already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Nojiko...there is no way we can afford this." stated Nami glancing up to look into her sister's eyes.

"Just open it." Nojiko said with an encouraging smile.

"But...." Nami started. Nojiko cut her off "Just open it." she said again.

Nami did as she was told. She slowly opened the envelope. She lifted the already broken flap and took out the single letter held inside. She began to read.

_'Hello Miss Nami, we have reviewed your essay and application and are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Grandline Academy. We were very pleased with your essay, and will look forward to seeing your attendance of our school.'_

Nami stopped reading and looked down at the table. For a second she let the feeling of happiness engulf her. Every fiber of her being was filled with pride, and that feeling somehow lifted her out of the darkness she had been feeling. But just as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone. Reality came back to her and she was onced again dropped into the infinite darkness, only this time it somehow felf deeper. "We can't afford this." stated Nami again. Her long orange bangs concealed her eyes as she spoke.

"Just keep reading." said Nojiko.

Nami looked up, about to say something, but decided against it. She did as her sister said, lifting it up and began to read were she had left off.

_' We are also happy to inform you that your scholarship request has also been accepted. With this scholarship all admissions and costs will be paid, as long as grades are kept high and you participate in school related activites. We will be happy to see your attendance and hope that this expericence will prepare you for your future. If you have any questions please take it up with the admissions office. Thank you and have a nice day.'_

Nami couldn't believe what it said. She had to reread it just to make sure her mind wasen't playing tricks on her. After she reread it a third time she looked up. A huge smile plastered on her face. The feeling of happiness came rushing back ten times as strong. The feeling was incredibly intoxicating. She jumped up and out of her seat. Then ran to her sister, traping her in a big hug.

"Thank you....Thank you...Thank you!!" she screamed, tears bunching up in her eyes.

"What are you thanking me for...your the one that did all the work!" said Nojiko with a laugh. She was trying to untangle herself from her little sister's arms but found it almost impossible.

Nami, getting the hint from the tucks and pulls, let her sister go. She started to wipe away a few tears that had fallen. Nojiko gave her little sister a warm smile, happy to see tears of joy rather than tears of sadness.

"But your the one that sent it in for me..." said Nami "I wouldn't of had the courage to do it myself...so please just accept my thanks...okay."

"Well then your welcome." said Nojiko smile still planted on her face. "And maybe you should call Genzo and tell him the good news."

"Yea...I'll do that!" yelled Nami to her sister already down the hall; her voice full of excitement and joy as she walked to her room to make the call.

**

Nami placed the phone back on her bed. Her talk with Genzo had lifted her spirits even more. She had been able to hear the pride in his voice as he spoke. But there were more then a few times that she could hear sadness too. Especailly when he said, _'Your mother would be so proud.'_That statment had brought the tears back to her eyes.

She sighed and turned her head towards the window. He wasen't there. It was strange, looking at him had almost become a habit. When ever she would feel sad that was what she would do. She stared out for a few more minutes until her sister's voice broke the silence.

"Staring out at your balcony boy, again?" Nami turned towards the voice. Nojiko had her back resting on the frame of door, her arms and legs crossed. She was looking towards her baby sister, a slight smirk on her face. Her eyebrow was arched as if in question, but her eyes held a knowing look. "You know that could be considered stalking."

Nami turned her head away. A red tinge stained her cheeks. "I'm not stalking..." she blurted out, having not found a better comeback then that.

Nojiko's smirk widened as her face took on an amused expression. "Yea your right..." she said "...stalkers have at least met their _victims."_

Nami glared at her sister having heard the emphasis on the word victims. Her glare seemed to darken as she took in her sister's smirk.

Nojiko took the hint, having felt the dark aura that seemed to surround her sister. She gave out a small chuckle as she left.

Nami glanced out her window again. He still wasen't there. She couldn't help the thought that seemed to enter her mind. 'I wonder if he goes to Grandline academy too.' She let out a girlish giggle as she let herself fall down on her bed. Her pillow feeling soft around her face. 'All well...' she thought ' ...I guess we'll have to wait and see.' The smile widening on her face. The next thought seemed to come out of nowhere. 'I wonder what he's doing.'

******

He looked up at his white ceiling. He had been awake for about an hour, but still didn't seem to want to get up. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 10:30 a.m. it read. 'All well...' he thought '...I'm not going back to sleep.' He sat up glancing around his room. He took in the shape of a doozing German Sheperd sleeping on the rug in the middle of his room.

He smiled as he tried to quietly get up, as to not disturb the sleeping dog. His attempts were futile, as he suddenly sneezed out of nowhere. The dog's ears automatically perked up to the sudden noise. In what seemed like ten seconds the dog got up and ran to his master. Already at his side before the second foot touched the ground.

The raven-haired boy patted the dog on his head. He then glanced out the window. "Hmmm?" he asked aloud, "Is someone thinking of me?"

**********

**See, just like I promised a longer chapter. Okay it's not that long but at least its longer then the prologue. Oh and if your wonder why he asked that its because he sneezed. Haven't you ever heard that if you cough or sneeze it means someones thinking about you. Well I used that in this chapter. I really hope you like it and thank you for the reviews. It really pumped me up and made me want to write as soon as possible. Thank you and please keep reading and reviewing. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter two

**Hey, I'm back and here is the new chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of it's characters, but some of these characters are made up and completly mine....they have nothing to do with the series.**

*********

**Chapter Two**

*********

"Is someone thinking about me?" All he could see outside were the bright rays of the sun blinking down at him. The warmth it gave off was like a friendly greeting, telling him he was going to have a great day. He smiled to himself, streching up to fully awaken his body. The black haired dog already running to the door, knowing the early moring routine. The young raven-haired boy getting up and walking to door as well, his hands behind his head. He patted the dog on his head before making is way to the bathroom.

The big dog waited paciaently at the door for his master to finish. Keeping a watchful eye for any sort of danger. But then what else would you expect from a well trained police dog. When the teenager emerged, the watchful dog seemed to change attitudes as if relieved that nothing happened to the boy while he was in the other room. The dog knew from experience not to enter that room.

"Is everyone still asleep?" asked the boy. "What do you think, Guardian?" He asked, as he scratched the dog behind his left ear, causing Guardian to wag his tail harder, adoring the sign of affection. When the teenager tried to stop the dog let out a disappointed whine and quickly nuzzled his hand, telling him to continue. The boy laughed before giving the dog one last scratch and pat. He then made his way to the kitchen, his dry throat asking for a drink of water. He went to a cabinet to quickly fetch a glass before he made his way to the small island in the middle of the kitchen, grabbing the pitcher of ice cold water to pour.

As he finished his drink, he noticed two neon green sticky notes attached to the stainless steel refrigerator. Already having an idea of what it was, he walked over to fetch them. He let out a deep humorless chuckle when found out he was right. He decided to read the messier looking one first.

_' Luffy, _

_I'll be down at the station all day as well as all night. I have to fill in for someone, so I'll be back in the morning. Please make sure not to stay up too late. And no going out today you have to take care of the house. Be back tomorrow. Good Night._

_Grandpa; Chief Garp'_

After reading that one he thought twice before reading the next one. He already knew what it would say but he read it anyways. 'Might as well...' thought Luffy.

_'Luffy,_

_I had to go to a business meeting. It was late notice, that is why I couldn't tell you last night. Please make sure you both go to bed on time. Also no going out today, I need you take care of the house. I also do not want anyone coming over, anything can happen and I don't want you having a party when you have someone to take care of. Also please remember to check the mail, I believe your schedules have come in for this year. I will be back early tomorrow morning. Good Night._

_Dad; General Dragon'_

Luffy let out a devilish smirk. 'A party', he thought 'now there's a thought.' He quickly let the idea slip from his mind as the other part of his father's letter registered in his brain_. 'I don't want you having a party when you have someone to take care of.'_

Now he hated to admit is, but his father was right. When everyone was gone,he was the only one left to be responsible. He sighed and decided to do what his father said before he forgot it completly. He glanced down at what he was wearing. Light blue and white stripped pajamas with a white muscle shirt, and his favorite sandles. He decided it was alright and went to the front door grabbing the keys on his way out.

Guardian quickly ran out as well, steadily keeping up with his master's long strides. The dog seemed to go into hawk mood as he glanced around, making sure no sign of danger was hiding in the shadows of the long hall. Luffy peeked down at his precious pet and began to scratch the German Shepherd began his left ear again. The sign of affection quickly relaxed the dog for a while but he only tensed up once again at meeting what was waiting for them at the end of the hall.

Luffy stopped at the door and pushed the down pointing arrow button on the side of the elevator. The young teen let out a small sigh as he felt the dog's aura darken. It happened every single time they wanted to go down with the elevator. They would try and try to get the animal to go in, or when they did succeed they would try to restrain him from harming anyone else entering the machine. They didn't know what had triggered this fear in the strong-willed and fearless canine.

The family had even taken the dog to a pet psychic hoping it would get the dog over his fear. In the end they had spent a lot of money only for the psychic to tell them something they all ready knew. "Guardian does not like elevators..." is what he had said. Everyone was then left to wait in the car while his grandfather had a 'talk' with the man about refunding their money. They didn't get their money back but his gramps had left the office relaxed and satisfied.

Once the doors opened the canine let out a warning growl at the little ding the elevator made. Luffy sighed a little louder this time as he walked in. He really didn't feel like going down the stairs this morning and hoped that if he got the dog to go in nobody in the building would be awake enough to want to leave. It was Saturday after all and he highly doubted anyone in this building was awake other then the staff.

Luffy started to call and coo for the dog to enter the elevator. Guardian quickly perked up and wagged his tail but made no moves to enter. "Come on boy..." called Luffy, "nothings going to happen." The dog didn't seem so certain right at that moment. Now Luffy knew that all Guardian needed was a bit of reasurence and a bit of time, but lets just say he was not the most pactient person. He gave the dog ten more seconds of calling before giving up, going outside, and dragging the growling and biting animal in.

Once they were behind the safety of closed elevator doors, Luffy let the scared and angry dog loose. Guardian quickly started to claw at the closed doors and howl when he found out there was no escape. The noise was ear splitting ,but Luffy had learned to ignore it as he whistled loudly over the dog's cries. The dog then started to howl louder ,but for a different reason.

Luffy continued to whistle, unaware of the dog's louder cries, as he watched the numbers light up. The elevator then stopped, lighting up the number one on the elevator door. Luffy stopped whistling and waited for the doors to open. When the doors did open all he saw was a flash of black head out. He looked out to see the happy panting face of Guardian. Luffy sighed and gave the dog a huge grin. He quickly patted the dog's head saying good boy and made his way out to the lobby.

"Hey Luffy!!" Luffy quickly turned to the voice and gave the door-_man or a woman_ a huge grin. "Hey Makino... I'll talk to you in a bit, kay" he said. "Kay..." she answered and turned back to her computer monitor.

Luffy made his way across the lobby to the mail boxes near the enterance. He inserted the shiny silver key in the box and opened it. There were a few letters, as well as coupons and magazines. He took everything out and looked through the letters. He grinned when came across the tannish envelope with golden writing. He turned it over to see the unbroken golden seal that held the letter closed.

His grin grew bigger as he began to think.'Finally, my senior year.' he thought.'Just one more year of school and then who knows where the world will take me.' He then locked the box back up, and made his way to front desk. Because of his daydreamed state he did not notice that right at that moment Mikano was busy. He didn't notice until he was already half-way across the room that two woman had beat him to the front desk.

He also didn't notice the two girls staring at him with playful gazes. Almost as if he were a new toy that had grabbed their attention. The first girl Luffy looked at was kinda short. She had short dark brown hair up in a messy ponytail. She had a pair of jean shorts up to mid-thigh on, and a green short sleeve shirt that seemed to hug her figure perfectly. Her white running shoes seemed to stand out the most about her outfit, since they look brand new and where probably never used for running. She had a round face and big red lips that contrasted perfectly with her surprisingly pale skin. The big honey brown eyes she held made her look almost like a porcelin doll. She was cute all in all.

He then turned his attention to other girl. She was tall and blond, well that is the first thing he thought of when he saw her. She had similar shorts to her friend but had on two tank tops insted, red and pink, which also hugged her slim tall figure quite nicely. Her blond hair was long and curly, which was also held up in a messy ponytail. Her skin was lightly sunkissed and looked smooth to the touch. Her face was heart shaped and her green eyes were light and pretty, though he had seen better, her lips were thin and pink but fit perfectly on her face. She was just as cute as her friend but in a different way.

Luffy dismissed their gazes and kept on walking. He could hear their whispers and giggles as he passed by. " Omg, he is so cute..." said the burnett. "Yea, I know..." said the blond, "So is that room still open?" she then asked.

Luffy rolled his eyes. 'Great,' he thought, 'another one.' He couldn't help the smirk that crept on to his face. Ever since he had turned fifteen Mikano said he was great for business, and in some way she was right.

The thing was he was never interested in the girls that followed him to no end, hopeing to be the one to gain his attention. He figured is was not much his looks, as it was the competion the girls seemed to be in, waiting to see who could get him to be theirs. He didn't really care though, he enjoyed just having them as friends.

Luffy didn't feel like struggleing with Guardian again about the elevator, especially since more people were starting to get up, so he made his way to the stairs. Guardian happily followed his master knowing that they were climbing rather then going into the horrible moving room, where escape didn't seem to appear.

When they finally made it to his floor, Luffy was exhasted. 'Man' he thought 'I need to get back into shape.' He raised his keys to the door only to find that it was open. He had forgotten to lock it. 'Good thing Dad and Gramps aren't here...they would had killed me.'

Luffy placed the keys back on the key rack and glanced to the dining room, hearing movement. He caught a glimpse of long black hair near the refrigerator. 'Finally...' he thought, '...she's awake.' Luffy then made his way back to the kitchen. He looked towards the dark haired beuty before him. She was reading the two yellow sticky notes that had been left for her.

"Good morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" asked Luffy as he took a seat at the island, giving the young girl a big grin. The raven-haired girl turned towards him and gave him almost the exact same smile back. "Good, and you?" she asked back. "Yea, I guess" he answered, watching her as she made her way to the seat next to him. She grabbed a cup on her way.

"So, where did you go?" she asked as she poured herself some water.

"To get the mail." he answered again in a bored tone.

Her eyes widened at the mention of mail. She turned towards the seventeen year old seating next to her. "Really? Are they here?" she asked.

"Yep" he said placing the two tannish letters on the counter in front of her.

Her eyes lit up as she held up the letter that said her name. _'To Miss Monkey D. Kimberly Ann' _

"Oh yay, I can't believe they are here!" she exclaimed with glee. She quickly broke the golden seal on the back of the letter and grabbed the single piece of paper inside.

"Yay!!" she exclaimed again, "I got every class I wanted." She then turned back to her older brother, the excitement still showing in her vibrant green eyes.

Luffy looked at her and smiled. He held his letter tightly in his hand.

"Lulu? Aren't you going to open your letter? asked the young girl her big green eyes showing child like curiousity.

"Nope." Luffy said giving her a big child like smirk. The little woman looked at him slightly annoyed. "Why? Don't you want to know your classes?" Luffy turned away for a second as if really thinking about his answer. "Yep." was all he gave her as an answer. "Then open it and show me." she said a little peeved that her big brother wouldn't just open his letter. "No." said Luffy giving his baby sister a big grin. Now she was really mad "Why not Lulu-kun?".

Luffy rolled his eyes. Ever since Kimi took that Japanse class for beginners last year at school, she had started talking like that. It reminded him how everyone of his friends seemed to talk like that too. "Lulu?" Kimi started to wave her hand in front of his face. "You still here?". "Huh?" Luffy asked trying to wake up from his daydream.

"I was just wanting to know why you won't show me your classes." she said matter-a-factly.

"What would be the point," Luffy said in a monotone "you'll find out later anyway...".

Kimi gave him an angry face and stormed off yelling "Then I'm going to call Tony....at least he'll tell me!".

"That's because Chopper's afriad of you!" Luffy taunted. His smile got bigger when he heard the door slam. He then got up and walked away, letter still held tightly in hand. He came across a door, opened it, and stepped out onto the balcony.

The balcony, his only sanctuary in the whole house. The place were he could think, relax, and enjoy the wind in his face. He looked at the letter, then he turned it around to look at the pretty golden seal. He carefully started to peel and rip it off. He held it in his hand and watched as it shined in the sun's bright light. Luffy lifted his hand in the air, letting the small seal get caught by the wind.

He watched as it left his palm and floated in the air. The wind lifted it and swayed it, as if it was leading the seal in a dance. Luffy watched it fly and fly, but insted of flying towards the sea, which was what he had expected, it went lower and lower. The small golden seal traveled towards the building complex below. Luffy watched as it flew by window and then disappear.

"Maybe it's a sign..." Luffy jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. He saw Kimi leaning against the side of the doorframe. She was gazing up at the sky, the house phone held tightly in her left hand.

"A sign about what?" asked Luffy, though he already had an idea of what she was talking about.

"About what you are planning to do for the future..." she answered.

Luffy looked at her and leaned back lazily on the railings of the balcony. "You know what I plan on doing... I'm going to leave right after this year of school."

"Maybe something will change your mind..." Kimi was still looking up at the sky. Her green eyes shining brightly in the sun.

Luffy snorted. "Like what?" he asked as he turned back to the scene of the city.

"I don't know...maybe you'll find your longing, maybe there will be an other way to reach your dream, or maybe....maybe you'll fall in love." Luffy's dark blue eyes widened at her answer, but he didn't turn around. He could feel her gaze fall on his back, and knew if he turned around to meet her gaze he will second guess his decision. After so much time of thinking this over, he didn't want to be confused again.

"Nothing will get me to change my mind...I know that your worried, but I promise you I will come back." Luffy knew of his sister's worries, which have only worsened over time.

"He..He.." Kimi let out a humorless laugh. "That's just what aniki said....**and look where he is now!!!!**". Luffy let out a loud surprised gasp as he turned around. He was met with Kimi's retreating back, a trail of glistening tears following behind her as she ran.

Luffy let out a sigh as he turned back around. The pain he had thought he had already buried deep inside, resurfaced, almost as painful as before. Tears started to sting in the corners of his eyes, but he tried his best to keep them from falling.

'I've made my desicion and nothing is gonna change it.' thought Luffy. 'Not this pain, not my family, not even what could be....I can't let even what could happen in the future stop me.'

Luffy felt a drop of water fall on his hand. He was surprised to feel the silent tears falling from his dark blue eyes, the tears he was trying so hard to keep from falling freely. Luffy let the tears fall, hopeing that it will numb the pain he felt in his chest.

Luffy turned away from the view in front of him. 'I hope your ready Grandline...' Luffy let a small smile form on his face, remembering all his great memories. 'It's my final year and I'm going out with a bang...'

*****

Nami fell lazily onto her bed, her pillow hugging her head loosely. She let her eyelids droop down but then something shiny caught her eye. Nami turned to the window and saw a gold piece of what looked like paper stuck to her windowpane. She inspected the paper closer and was surprised to find it looked familiar.

She opened her window slowly, her chocolate brown eyes showing intense concentration. She reached out her hand and clasped the small golden paper. Her eyes widen as she recognized the design. 'It's from Grandline academy' thought Nami.

She stuck her head out the window, but saw nothing outside. "Huh?" Nami looked around one more time. 'I wonder where this came from.'

*********

**I know you were expecting the first day of school, but I wanted to put a bit more of Luffy into it. I know you probably don't get it yet, but don't worry you will soon. Also I added a little sister and a pet if you didn't notice. I always thought he would be more mature with a younger sibling so that's why. To tell you the truth, I don't think this is my best work at all but I still hope you enjoyed it.**

**I hope you like this one too, and I'm so sorry for the wait...I just couldn't find time to type. I know it's probably not the best chapter but I will try to do better, promise. I really hope you keep reading, so please wait for the next chapter. Till next time. Good bye and Thank you.**


	4. Chapter three

**Well sorry it took so long...really I am. There really is no excuse for how long I took, please forgive me. I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible since it kind of ended on an interesting part. Hee Hee. Remeber to review or I might lose interest in writing this all together. Really its ture, I have a short attention span and get bored with things really easily. Your interesting reviews are what keep me typing. Well without further a do...here it is...**

*********

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters in the series, but some of these characters are made up and mine.**

*********

**Chapter Three**

*********

Nami looked up at the sky through her window before looking down at the uniform that lay on her bed. 'Wow' she thought 'my first day at one of the most prestigious schools in the West coast.'

Nami could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The loud thumping made her even more nervous, as her breaths came in short and quick. She felt the silence surround her, and the feeling of loneliness crept up on her. And although the feeling was felt often the pain that came with it would never subside.

The sound of a motor was what snapped her out of it. She quickly went to her window, hoping that it might be him. All she saw was a man wearing the male version of her uniform, with a black helmet on his head hiding the face underneath, he was on a motorcycle, but it was not the one that she knew he owned.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of another engine, as the motorcycle appeared next to the jet black one. There were two people on this one, a female wearing a uniform similar to hers and another guy with the uniform as well.

Nami recognized this bike as _his _bike but the helmet that he usually wore was on the girl's head, not his. This made her wonder if it really was him, after all every time she saw him, he wore the shiny red helmet with black strips. The male on the bike now was wearing a silver helmet with white lines on it.

Her heart ached for she knew it was him. She felt a sudden pain and loneliness. The envy that had settled in her body completely turning her eyes a sickly green color, as if she was turning into a monster.

Nami sighed because she knew she had no right to feel like this, after all she didn't even know his name. She didn't know how he lived his life, and in fact she would have been surprised if he didn't have a girlfriend.

Nami watched as the two exchanged a few words before heading off. She didn't turn away from the window until the sound of the motorcycles could no longer be heard. She then glanced down at the red uniform that lay on her bed.

Nami let out a sigh. 'Well I wanted to know if he came to my new school… that didn't mean I'd like what I see…' She finally turned away from the window the completly and grabbed the uniform off her bed. 'This is going to be a long day...' she thought with a sigh.

******

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. She had heard it was big, but this place was monumental. The school looked like it could pass up as collage campus, even a UC. The building itself was only one story, except for a building in the middle that held a large clock in the front, but the amount of space it took up was amazing. Maybe two acres at least if not more!

Nami took a deep breath, as she then took notice of the people around her. At first Nami didn't really take notice of anyone around her. The uniforms they wore made everything seem like a blur of red as they scurried by the entrence, but now she really took notice.

Nobody seemed to have a perfect uniform. There were tears and rips, there were patches and stickers sewn on, and different threads and chains hanging from all over their school clothes.

Every single student seemed to have made their clothes into their own sense of style. Everybody's was different, but one thing that seemed to be the same, other then the color and the fact that they did use to be the same, was a big patch that seemed to be pinned onto everyone's back.

The patch looked to be hidding something. And Nami thought this because they were not sewed on, but pinned on. Every single person had this, other then the freshmen and... well... her. This seemed to be something that the students here did, but for what exactly she didn't know.

Nami let out the breath she had been holding, and slowly started to make her way to the entrence of the school. She felt a few stares on her back as she walked, and when she turned to them she was a tiny bit shocked that they weren't giving her judging eyes. No, they were all just looking with innocent curiousity.

Nami still didn't trust them though, she had learned a long time ago not to judge a book by it's _innocent _cover. Even if they weren't glares or bad looks, it was still rude to stare.

She decided to ignore them for now, as she made her way closer to the front door. There she noticed a young girl handing out flyers.

The girl had long black hair that went down to the small of her back. A pretty pink ribbon with a bow on the left side of head decorating it. She had on the school uniform, and like everybody else put in her own sense of style.

The girl seemed to go to extremes though because insted of just having a few rips and tears, she seemed to have completly ripped off the sleeves of her uniform jacket, showing off the pink long-sleeve dress shirt she had under. The "jacket" now looked like a red vest, but it did look cute on her, though Nami doubted that it would look good on anyone else.

The girl had on the skirt, which also had a few tears here and there, mostly on the rim. She had on white knee-high socks with small pink and red hearts all around them, and little pink bows on the sides. Nami didn't fail to notice that little patches were pinned on to the back of her black dress shoes.

Nami didn't get it, what was with all the cloth attached to their clothing. What were they trying to hide. She could feel her temper rising as her confusion seemed to double.

Nami took slow deep breaths in order to calm her nerves. She did not need a scene while she threw a tantrum, being the new girl was one thing being the strange weird new girl was another.

She decided to make her way to girl, seeing as how she was probably passing out news flyers, and Nami wanted to get as much information about this school as she could get.

She walked up to her, the girl barely noticing as she handed out flyers and called out friendly greetings with a big smile on her face. The girl briefly stopped as she was handing Nami the flyer, finally taking notice of the older orange haired girl in front of her.

The girl startd to examine her, the warm friendly aura she gave off becoming a bit more curious and a bit restrained. Nami obviously didn't like the look, so she quickly took the piece of paper and scurried off. A call of "Welcome to our school!!!" being shouted behind her.

*****

" The attendence office..." Nami whispered under her breath. 'This is it...my first stop' she thought. Nami took a deep breath before entering the building. The office was pretty proffessional, for a better word then dull. It had large grey walls, with absolutly no windows, which made the room seem smaller then it really was.

There was a small brown desk in the room against the back wall. There sat an elder woman, maybe around 30 to 40 years old, she had mouse brown hair up into a neat tight bun. Her clothing consisted of a plain peach old looking dress, and a small brown sweater over her shoulders. Her plain brown loafers peeking out from under her ankle length dress.

Nami made her way to the woman behind the desk, trying her best to hide her nerves with, what she hoped was, an emotionless mask.

"New kid...right?" the woman said without looking up. Nami held back a surprised yelp. The woman had looked like she hadn't been paying attention to anything other then the papers on her desk. Nami also could have sworn she had been super quiet, so she didn't attract any attention to herself.

The woman looked up and examined the young teen. She then gave Nami a warm welcoming smile, to try and calm the girl down, since she had sensed her nerves even with the mask firmly in place.

"The principal just came in, he'll see you in a few minutes." the secretary said in a warm voice to match her smile.

Nami nodded, feeling a bit less stressed at the woman's friendly attitude. The orange haired girl made her way to the wooden bench and sat down, paciently waiting for the okay to enter.

She listened as the woman talked to her boss through the speaker on her desk.

"The new girl is here." she said in a monotone.

"Huh? What new girl?" a male voice said through the speaker." It's the beginning of the year so there's bond to be hundreds of new freshmen girls."

"She's not a freshmen, don't you remember the scholarship girl...the one we talked about in the last meeting." the woman was pinching the brigde of her nose as she said this. Apparently she had to do this often.

There was a bit of static before an answer came in "Super!!!" came a yell before he said,"Well what are you waiting for send her in..."

The secretary let out a sigh, thinking about how she had ended up with that man as her boss.

She flashed Nami a wary smile before saying, "He will see you now." She then turned her attention back to the stack of papers on her desk, mumbling a few tired remarks under her breath, as Nami walked by.

Nami slowly opened the bronze doorknob that led to the principal's office. She opened the door and closed her eyes, slowly closing the door behind her.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was pretty much shocked at what she saw. The room she was now in, was so different then the room she had been in before.

The walls were painted a beautiful ocean blue. There were tiny ship designs around the edges of the room and a few palm trees painted on the back wall. There was a strong large oak desk towards the end of the room, with what looked like a ship's steering wheel in front.

There was a huge trophy case filled with awards and autographed matirals. There were also a few minature ships in glass bottles.

Nami stood there in awe because she had never seen a principal's office like that before. She quickly took in her surroundings before she laid eyes on the man seated behind the desk.

The only thing that she could see were wide shoulders in an olive green office suit, and strange looking blue hair swept back in the style of a wave, behind the flat screen of a large wide laptop.

"Welcome to our **Super **school**!!!**" The surprise greeting almost knocked Nami off her feet, as he jumped over desk. He stood in a strange pose before extending his hand for her to shake.

Nami hesitantly grabbed his hand, which he quickly shook it up and down, causing Nami's entire body to tremble.

"Like I said Welcome to our school. We are so excited to have such a bright and special young lady attending our facilities." He said in an excited tone.

Nami only nodded still feeling a bit shaken up from the greeting of the surprisingly strong principal. She took in the rest of her new principal's apperance.

His physic was pretty interesting. He had a strong upper body with large forearms that reminded her of a cartoon she use to watch when she was little.

Although he was quite muscular, she also noticed that he had very small and skinny legs. 'Wierd' thought Nami.

"I am the principal here at this school," he said "You can call me Principal Cutty Flam." he said shaking her hand again.

Nami only nodded not knowing what else to do. She kept a curious eye on him as he walked back to his desk. He disappeared for a while behind his desk, bending down to get something. When he appeared again, he seemed to be holding a package. Closer inspection revealed them to be text books.

"These are the books you'll need for your classes," he then got a piece of paper off his desk and gave it to her. "And this is your schedule." he said with a smile.

Nami looked over her classes then the sack of books that still lay on her principal's desk. "Umm... this doesn't tell me the locker I'm asigned to."

"Oh that... you won't be asigned a locker until you join a crew." the Principal answered while putting on a pair of black shades.

"Huh?" asked Nami a dumbfounded look on her face. "What do you mean a crew?"

Principal Cutty Flam was about to answer, but then a bell rang. "Oh, that's the ten minute bell, you better hurry if your going to find your first class."

He then quickly gave her the heavier then they look books and pushed her out of his office. Then he pushed her out of the attendence office, his secretary not even looking up.

Once they were outside Principal Cutty Flam quickly scanned the crowd of students, bringing his glasses down to the bridge of his nose to get a better look. When he found something he smiled as he pushed his glasses back in their place.

"Hey!" he called "Waver!!". A blond girl perked to the sound of her name. She turned from side to side until finally finding the source to the voice. She smiled as she headed to her principal.

The girl had a very neat looking uniform. Not so over the top as the others Nami had seen. Nami also noticed that this girl also had a vest/jacket on, but her's looked more like that was the way it was made, not like the sleeves had just been torn off. She had shoulder length hair that was kept in two neat braids. The white long sleeve dress shirt she wore under her vest, looked nice and ironed. Her skirt did not have a rip or tear on it. The only thing that stood out were the knee-high socks that had Angel written on it with rhinestones, with blue little ribbons on the sides of them.

She had big warm brown eyes and a sweet caring smile on her face. She held her books shyly close to her and she had a calm friendly aura surrounding her.

"Hello Fra-". Principal Cutty Flam cut her off putting an arm around her shoulders."Waver, I need you to help our new student here find her classes." Waver looked towards Nami, barely noticing her there. "Oh..." she said a little embaressed she didn't notice her. "Yes, I will show her around." She gave Nami an apolegetic smile, as she shyly raised her hand in front of her.

"Hi..I'm Conis." Nami met her half way and lightly shaked her hand.

"My names Nami, its nice to meet you."

"Alright...then". Principal Cutty Flam then pushed both girls away."Now get to class before your late.". The principal then turned to the right and walked away from the two girls.

Once their principal was lost in the crowd Conis turned back to Nami. "Now let me see your schedule."

Nami handed Conis her schedule. She smiled when she saw they had the same first period. 'Great now I don't have to help her look for class and risk being late to my own.'

"We have the same class." stated Conis as she started to walk away expecting her to follow. Nami did but not after she noticed the large piece of fabric that covered Conis's whole back.

'Maybe now I can get some answers.' thought Nami as she caught up with Conis. "So what's on your back?" Nami was looking up at the sky as she asked this, trying not to sound as interested as she really was.

Conis smiled and looked up at the sky as well. "Secret" was all she said.

"Huh?" Nami asked as she turned her attention back to the girl beside her. Conis giggled "You'll find out soon enough."

"Hey Conis!!" a voice called, grabbing both girls attention. Suddenly a girl came out from the crowd, running towards them. Conis smiled as she waved to her friend. "Hey Cami... long time no see."

The girl named Cami stopped right in front of them. Her bright green eyes shining with excitment. Cami had short emerald colored hair, which was flipped out. Her uniform was the same as Conis's, no rip or tear visible, but she had alot of glitter sparkle everywhere. Her vest was slightly open showing off the rhinestone star on her long-sleeve button down shirt. Her knee-high socks glittering with the rhinestone stars on them. She had her star fish shaped backpack slung on one arm, showing the fabric attached to her back, which of course was also star shaped.

"This is Nami..." Conis said as she tilted her head towards Nami. "She's new here."

Cami happily turned her attention to Nami, and excitedly took her hand shaking it up and. "Hi, I'm Cami, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Nami replied with a slight chuckle. Cami gave Nami an even bigger smile, and then turned back to Conis.

They stood there for a minute talking. Nami only answering when she was asked a question, but she pretty much zoned out. Nami started to scan her surroundings, watching students walk by talking, or others looking at their schedules to make sure they knew where they were headed.

'Hmm...everything is pretty much the same...why was I so nervous coming here.' Nami was taken out of her thoughts as a familier someone stood in her sights.

Yep, it was him, she could recognize the wind-swept hair any where. The sleeves of his uniform jacket looked like they were torn off, showing the white long-sleeve button down shirt he wore under. His pants had rips on the knees and rims of the pant-legs. He had two buttons undone on his shirt and his tie hung loosely around his neck in a slight knot. The sleeves of his shirt were folded up to his elbows, and his backpack hung loosely on his left shoulder. He was with two other guys.

The first guy was muscular, the sleeves of his jacket also torn, showing the short sleeve white dress shirt he wore under. His vest was open, and the top half of the buttons were left undone on his shirt showing off his muscular chest. His tie hung loosely around his neck in a low knot. His pants had a few rips on the sides, but there were no big holes. His most surprising feature to Nami though was his mossy green hair which was cut very short and left a bit spiky.

The other guy was more clean cut. He also had a vest, but like Conis, his looked like it was suppose to be like that. Everything was put into place. Not a hair seemed to be out of place on his golden blond head. He was lean and tall with what looked like a cigerette poking out of his mouth. There was no smoke coming out though, and Nami quickly dismissed the idea when she saw a big red circle on top of the stick.

She couldn't tell much about their facial features from where she was standing, but she still held her gaze towards them. She was so intertwined in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the raven haired boy staring at her.

When Nami did notice her heart started to pound against her chest, and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to turn away embarresed, but her eyes stayed glued to his. He didn't look like he wanted to turn away either, as his dark eyes unmoving as a light soft smile entered his face. Nami instantly felt warmth rush to her face, her heart pounding against her chest harder threatening to come out.

They stayed like that only for maybe a minute, but to both it felt like so much longer.

"Hey!!! watcha starin' at?!" Nami jumped at the sudden intrusion, turning to Cami who was looking over her shoulder, hand over her eyes trying to look for what caught Nami's attention. Nami quickly glanced back to find that they had left, lost into the crowd. Her balcony boy had left.

She let out a quiet sigh."Nothing...nothing at all...".

******

"So Luffy what were you looking at?" Luffy glanced at the blond teen walking next to him before turning his head forward again. His thoughts went back to the orange haired girl he had seen only moments ago.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." said the raven haired teen with a smile. 'I wonder who she was?'

**********

**Ha ha.... like I said it's finally getting interesting. Remember to review, or like I said I will lose interest in writing this. Sorry, if it's not what you expected, but I have to get through a few boring parts before it starts getting good. To tell you the truth I wanted to type more, but I feel like I kept you waiting long enough. I hope you liked it.**

**Oh and again I was telling the truth, I do have a short attention span so if you want me to keep typing this story you better review. Just a warning. Hear from you soon, Bye.=]**


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hi….I'm so sorry…I have been swamped with finals and state tests. Please hold on I know you must hate me but please hold on a bit longer…okay. I feel really bad leaving it like this but I don't think I will be able to update until summer really begins. School has taken over all of my free time right now. I promise though in two, three weeks tops there will be a new update. And since its summer I'll update a lot more quickly now. So Please I'm begging you to hang on and not hate me. I really hope you can forgive me. I promise in two to three weeks a new chapter will be added.

Oh and before I forget I might also enter a new story. Of course I am only going to put the first chapter out, but I probably won't update it until I am at least half way done with this story. It's just a new idea I'm putting there.

Again I am so sorry for not updating, really, really sorry, but you have to understand school comes before everything else in my life right now. I'm also sorry for putting this lame apology out there and getting your hopes up that I updated my story, but I just have to tell you why it's taking me so long at the moment.

You know what I think I'll allow you to hate me for awhile….I deserve it. Sorry =/


	6. Chapter four

**Hey, sorry I didn't keep my promise, but it was for a very good reason believe me. Also I'm sorry about the whole page break thing, I don't get why they keep disappearing. Anyways heres the next chapter, I hope you like it. And that you keep reading. I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll go as fast as I can.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, but some of these characters are made up and mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Fo****ur**

* * *

He's walked on the same path a thousand times. Passing the same walls. The same rooms with the same doors. Glancing down at the same cracks on the concrete floor. He's seen it all before, but even so he was always able to find something different to look at.

He never really was that interested in his surroundings before, but this might be one of the last times he would get to see these things so he was taking it all in. He smiled and waved to familiar faces, and strode down the path with a friendly expression on his face.

"Hey, Luffy can I ask you another question?" Luffy looked towards his blond friend that was walking beside him on his left side.

"Sure, what's up Sanji?" He gave Sanji a big grin.

The blond took out the lollipop he had in his mouth before he spoke. "What happened to your pants?" he asked, pointing down as he looked at him.

Luffy looked down to where Sanji was pointing. The helms of his pants were completely torn. There were huge rips over his knee caps, and large claw marks on the sides of the calves. The fabric of the article of clothing looked stretched and loose. It seemed like a miracle that the piece of clothing was still intact and held firm together.

"Heh…Heh…Guardian's welcome back to school present…" Luffy said humorlessly. He sweat-dropped and closed his eyes as he remembered his eventful morning.

First, finding the dark German shepherd chewing on his uniform pants, which he had placed on his bed before going to take a shower. Then, the long game of tug-a-war with the canine, trying to separate his pants from the pair of teeth. That had caused the rips on the knees and the loose strings. When Luffy was finally able to take his pants away from the dog, he had been surprised that the clothing was still somewhat whole.

A small chuckle was then heard, snapping Luffy out of his memories. He turned towards the direction in which the sound had come from.

He gave the green haired man walking beside him an annoyed look. The green haired man chuckled a bit louder when he saw Luffy's face.

"So he went for the pants this year? Huh?" He raised an eyebrow and gave the dark haired boy a smirk.

Luffy gave out a slight pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shut up, Zoro…" he mumbled.

Zoro chuckled even louder at the new expression that was now on Luffy's face. Luffy never was one to get embarrassed easily, so Zoro took advantage any chance he got.

Sanji let out a sigh, and placed his treat back in his mouth. "He does it every year; you should have learned not to leave your clothes on your bed while he's in the room."

"He only does it on the first day…" Luffy whined looking back over to his blond friend. Sanji just rolled his eyes.

"He really does, huh?" said Zoro. He then smirked as he remembered something. "Remember sophomore year."

Luffy froze in his tracks when he heard that, his face turning bright red. His two companions took a few more steps forward before stopping as well. When they saw his face they couldn't hold it in any longer, and both started to laugh hysterically.

That had been the year they received Guardian, to take care of him.

The dog had grown completely attached to Luffy over the summer, and had gotten use to the summer wake up calls. So the puppy had been surprised to see the 15yr. old boy awake and running around the room so early in the morning. Luffy had left his uniform laid out on his bed so he could get dressed after his shower. He left and hurried to the bathroom, the small puppy hot on his heels.

In the rush of the morning, Luffy didn't have much time to deal with the hyper pup. So instead of asking the pet to leave or gently tapping him out, he just pushed the puppy out with his foot and closed the door before the canine could react.

Luffy didn't think much of it. All he knew was at the moment he had woken up late. Ten minutes later he came back into his room. He was quickly drying his hair and hurrying to the bed to grab his uniform. He felt nothing, but bed sheets. Quickly taking off the towel over his head, Luffy looked down at the made bed with no clothing on top of it.

Luffy looked around the bed. He looked to the sides to if maybe it slipped off, nope. He lied down on his stomach, checking under the bed. Nothing! He glanced around the room. Everything was as he left it before going into the bathroom.

After concentrating in trying to remember, to the point where his head started hurting, he finally noticed the playful growls and yips of the young teething puppy. Luffy would have ignored it, if not for the rather large _rip_ noise that seemed to echo through the room.

Luffy's eyes widened at the realization and ran around the room, looking for the troublesome canine. He finally found the dog hidden deep in his closet, holding something in his teeth. The young dog glared at him; apparently he was still holding a grudge for being rudely shoved out of bathroom.

Luffy grabbed a hold on the fabric and tugged. The pup was not about to give up that easily though, and held on tight, walking back every time he was pulled forward. The tug-a-war continued until a long and loud ripping sound was heard throughout the walk in closet.

Luffy fell back as the fabric broke. He was sent tumbling out of the small room's door, finally stopping when he hit his head against the back frame of his bed. Luffy rubbed the forming bump on the back of his head. Then he held up the piece of material. It was his uniform jacket, and he was happy to be able to take it away from the revenge seeking canine.

Luffy's eyes then widened as he finally noticed something different about his jacket. The fact that it was now missing one sleeve. He was looking frantically around the room, hoping to find the missing piece. His eyes finally spotted red, as he looked back towards the door he had just fumbled through.

The little creature was holding the red jacket sleeve securely in his teeth. Luffy could practically see the amusement in the pet's eyes. He almost thought he saw the dog smirking. Luffy quickly shook his head at the idea and turned back to the dog.

"Guardian give that back!" he yelled to the pup. The said pup only seemed to make a huffing sound before turning his eyes away, almost like a disobedient teenager saying no to his parents. It had the same affect because like a parent Luffy started to yell about how rude it was to ignore someone who was talking to you.

Luffy gave up reasoning with the animal and slowly started crawling to the dog. The puppy's eyes were fixed on Luffy's as he advanced, watching his every movement and preparing for what was sure to come. Just as Luffy grabbed a hold of the sleeve, Guardian let go and jumped over him. Luffy smiled as he thought the canine had simply given up, but that had not been the case. While Luffy was standing up, the pup was able to grab a hold of the jacket in the teen's other hand.

Guardian pulled and yanked trying to free the article of clothing from his owner's hand. Luffy was able to react quick enough to keep a firm grip before it could be taken away. The game of tug-a-war resumed until the dreaded rip echoed throughout the room again. Luffy fell back landing on his bottom, while the pup was sent rolling around on the ground, a new piece of cloth dangling from his jaws.

Luffy's eyes once again widened. He inspected what remained of his _jacket_. Luffy looked back down at the happy puppy, who was rolling around on his back, paws clawing up in the air as he played with his new toy. An innocent air surrounding the sweet animal as his eyes shone with curiosity and excitement, almost as if he was going to embark on a new adventure.

Luffy smiled down at the pup, all anger and annoyance forgotten. He then let out a sigh as he looked over his jacket. Well, he couldn't call it a jacket anymore since both sleeves had been torn off. He was trying to think of a way to fix the jacket, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell.

"Luffy! You have ten minutes to get your butt out here, or I'm leaving without you!" Luffy cringed at the sound of his grandfather's loud threatening voice. He quickly got up and ran to his closet. He knew when gramps said ten minutes it was more like five.

He took out a white long sleeve dress shirt and put it on over the white tank top he had on. Then he started the search for his pants. He finally found them in the corner of his walk in closet where he had found Guardian.

Without a second thought he quickly put them on. He ran back out and grabbed what remained of his jacket and put it on over his white long sleeve. He took a quick look in the mirror, and found that he honestly liked how it looked. It didn't look that strange and, in a way, he thought it looked better then before.

"LUFFY, I'M STEPPING OUT THE DOOR IN FIVE…FOUR…THREE" Luffy ran out of his room and stood beside his grandfather before the number ONE could be uttered. Garp gave his grandson a curious look before deciding he didn't really care and walked out the door, Luffy following close behind.

The drive to school was pretty silent. The only noise being the radio and the cars, motorcycles, bikes, skateboards...and whatever else people were using to travel, rush by. Nothing different. Nothing really wrong. Nothing giving hint about what was about to happen.

After saying good bye Luffy stepped out of the car, the slam of the door drowning out the small surprised gasp his grandfather had made. He also didn't notice the widened eyes or slight twitching of lips that were now placed on Grap's face. The police officer quickly made sure every window of the car was up and sealed tightly before bursting out into laughter. He quickly made his get away laughing at the sight his grandson had unknowing made. He was not going to be there when Luffy found out. The little problem Luffy had, Grap was sure Luffy could handle himself. That was his last thought as he made his way into the main road, a slightly evil smirk decorating his face.

The small gasps and stifled giggles were easy to hear, but Luffy ignored them, thinking they were about his um...new vest? He had never cared about what others thought, so it really didn't bother him. Besides he liked making people smile. With that idea in his head, he smiled as he hummed a happy tune to himself. His arms behind his head, as he looked up towards the sky.

"Um...Luffy?" said person turned towards the direction his name was uttered. Luffy smiled brightly at seeing the scrawny, long-nosed, olive-skinned boy that was standing behind him. One of his best friends.

"Oh..Hi Usopp!" Luffy said cheerfully, obiviously not noticing the tone his friend had said his name in.

Usopp's lips started to twitch slightly, after getting over the slight surprise of his pal's situation. "Um...Luffy...what happened to your uh?" Usopp asked through closed teeth, trying his hardest to stifle the laugh that so despretly wanted to escape his throat. Usopp pointed a finger bending it up and down, indicating Luffy's uniform.

Thinking it had something to do with his jacket, Luffy gave his friend a wide grin before answering. "Oh...our new dog got a hold of my uniform this moring." Luffy now completely faced Usopp, shrugging his shoulders a bit after he answered.

"Ah..." Usopp said in understanding. 'Well that explains it.' he thought. He then turned his gaze away, the need to laugh residing as he wondered why Luffy seemed okay with this. 'Even Luffy would be embarassed by that...and if he knows then why didn't he do anything about it?'

A slight intake of breath then a stifled giggle brought Usopp out of his thoughts. Usopp looked around the boy in front of him to see Sanji. His face twisted in a wierd expression. His eyes watering slightly from trying to hold in the laugh. His smirk twitching against clenched teeth. The giggle became a chuckle. The chuckle getting louder and louder untill finally becoming a laugh.

Luffy turned his head back when he heard the laugh getting louder and louder. He raised an eyebrow when Sanji bent over, holding on to his stomach as he continued his roaring laughter.

Sanji's laughter seemed to be the trigger because soon more students let their restrained chuckles out. Many bending over like Sanji had done, some even falling and rolling around on the ground. The whole front of the school was filled with laughing students, and Luffy still didn't really understand.

Luffy turned to the only one, besides himself, who wasn't laughing at the moment. "Hey Usopp, what's so funny?". Usopp's eyes widen. 'Oh! So he doesn't know! Great! How am I suppose to tell him?'.

"Um...well you see...Luffy..." Usopp started to explain, but stopped when the sound of something falling and breaking was heard. Both boys turned to the sound and saw Sanji looking down at the broken sucker that had apparently fallen from his mouth. He was no longer laughing.

"Oh great, see what you made me do!" Sanji said annoyed, his eyes slightly glaring at Luffy. Usopp let out a few chuckles.

"Hehe, karma." was all Usopp said. Sanji crossed his arms over his chest, letting out an annoyed humph. "Karma's a bitch..." he mumbled under his breath.

Luffy was still confused, but momentarily forgot about his previous question. "You are way too addicted to sugar." Luffy pointed out. Sanji just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said. Then he started to smile again as he remembered what happened before he dropped his sweet.

Sanji quickly put his hand over his mouth to try and hold in his giggle. Luffy raised an eyebrow at the action, and turned his gaze back to Usopp. His look read 'wtf is going on?'.

Usopp caught the meaning and went back to trying to explain what was happening. "Luffy..." he said, "your the one everyone is laughing at."

Luffy gave him a confused expression. "Why?" he asked.

"It has to do with your clothes..." Usopp didn't really want to embarress him by telling him, but either way it was bound to happen.

Luffy looked down at his uniform quizzically. He didn't find anything seriously funny about it. "I don't get it." he said looking back at Usopp.

The sound of a camera going off caught the two teen's attention. They looked back to see a group of teenagers all taking pictures with their cameras or phones. The flashing lights practically blinding them.

Luffy raised his arm and looked down in order to avoid the flashes of cameras. That's when he finally noticed it. He couldn't see much from his point of view, but he got a pretty good idea of what they were laughing at.

He turned around as fast as he could, trying to use his hands to hide the hole on the back of his slacks. His face as red as a tomato. That didn't seem to help much since there were students everywhere. All of them were laughing, taking pictures, or both.

Luffy, not really knowing what else to do, ran as fast as he could to the closest bathroom he could find. He had spent most of the morning locked in a stall. He didn't come out until his friends came with a borrowed pair of pants from the nurses offices. They were trying their best not laugh, but were failing miserably. Everyone had seen the pictures, since they circulated through out the school for quite some time.

It wouldn't have been that embarressing if one of the pictures hadn't come out in that year's yearbook. Now it was _special memory _to share with future generations. Yup, and those future generations could laugh at the sight of Luffy's teddy bear and pink heart covered boxers (a valentine's day gift from his sister) just as much as their elders had that one day.

Luffy had learned to laugh at the memory, but he couldn't help the red face that came before.

After watching his friends laugh at the most embarressing moment of his life, he took a deep breath and forced his blush down. He then started walking towards them.

Sanji and Zoro were still laughing and hadn't notice Luffy move. They were balancing on each other, one hand on the other's shoulder, the other arm around their now aching stomachs. As Luffy passed them he got a teasing smile on his face.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." he stated, still walking.

Luffy heard the arupt stopping of laughter and the hurried steps of them scrambling away from each other. He looked over his shoulder and smiled wider at their disgusted expressions while they tried to wipe away the invisable germs now on their uniforms.

Luffy turned his gaze forward again and chuckled softly under his breath. They looked like little boys after they were touched by girls, whining about how they didn't want to get cooties.

He heard footsteps behind and soon the two teenagers were back to their respectable spots, away from each other.

"You know Luffy, I don't get why you don't just get a new uniform." Sanji said, evening out his stride.

"Why would I do that?" Luffy said, "It would just get ruined again."

"He's got a point there." Zoro stated,"Besides we don't wear it that often anyways."

"True..but what about when we do have to _wear_ it?" Sanji said trying to get his point across.

"Its fine Sanji..what could really happen to it anyways?" Luffy asked.

"It happens every year Luffy, so I guess your lucky this is the final one." Sanji shrugged. He was a very clean-cut guy, and so didn't really like the unruly way of dressing. But it didn't really concern him much.

Luffy placed his arms on the back of his head, relaxing as he looked up at the bright blue sky. "It didn't happen last year.." He then took a quick glance at Zoro. "..well not to me anyways."

Zoro's eyebrow seemed to twitch in slight annoyance. "You still owe me a new jacket."

"I didn't tell you to leave it there." Luffy said, removing his arms from the back of his head, to insted cross them over his chest.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched more. "You didn't warn me!"

"I forgot!" The two were now facing each other, sending challenging glares.

"Oh, so that's how muscle brain lost his sleeves." Sanji commented as he walked away from the two argueing teens.

Zoro shifted his glare to the blond, a vein now popping out of his forhead. "What did you call me _princess?_"

Sanji stopped in his tracks and turned to face him with his own glare. "You heard me _lawn-head!_"

"Dart-brow!"

"Jack-ass!"

"Basturd!"

They were now about two feet away from one another, faces red with anger. Luffy stepped back from the growing tension that surrounded the two raging teens. He then looked at the scene with interest, ready to cheer them on if a fight did break out.

The sound of running foot steps caught Luffy's attention because they seemed to be headed towards them. He then saw a panting Usopp standing inbetween the glaring duo, his arms spread out to try and seperate them.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at them.

"Aww Usopp, why do you always have to ruin the fun?" whined Luffy. He wanted to see the fight.

"Luffy don't encourage them!" Usopp shot Luffy a stern look before trying to push the two away from each other. They didn't budge.

"Come on Luffy, help me!" His face was starting to turn red from the strain.

"Why?" Luffy gave Usopp a blank look. He started to swing his arms around already losing interest.

Usopp sighed and stepped away. The other two seemed to be stuck glaring at each other. "Remember Luffy? The deal?"

"Huh? What deal?"

"The deal Franky made with us last year." Usopp had an annoyed expression, but then it softed as a thought hit him. He really shouldn't expect Luffy to remember something like that, after what was probably going on in his head at the time.

Luffy placed a fist under his chin, the elbow resting on the arm over his chest. A faint memory came to mind.

_"If you guys don't cause trouble the first two weeks of school," Franky said to them. "I'll get a surprise for your little 'hang out'."_

_Everyone looked at each other with curiousity sparkling in their eyes. "What kind of surprise, Franky?" Usopp asked._

_"Just a little something, but you only get it if you guys behave and follow the rules for once!" Franky let out a small sigh."Come on guys most of you are going to be seniors, you should remember the rules."_

"Oh yea, I think I remember." Luffy said, turning his gaze back to his friend.

"Okay then, and the only way we are going to get it is if we don't cause trouble." Usopp shot the two behind him a stern look. The two were still frozen in place, glaring at each other neither wanting to be the first to back down.

Usopp let out another sigh and sent Luffy a pleading look. Luffy gave his friend a reassuring smile, before calling out to the two others.

"Come on guys, I know you want the prize more then you want to kill each other." Sanji and Zoro lost the red in their faces as they forced themselves to calm down. They both stepped away from each other and faced the opposite direction. Grumbling under their breaths, as they crossed their arms over their chests.

Luffy just rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. He then smiled, snickering a bit as he started walking. "Shishishi, alright on to class!"

As if to emphasize his point, he pointed forward while marching to the front. "Onward! Ho!" The rest just rolled their eyes, but they couldn't hide the small smile that had come on their faces. They were happy to see him like this. It was a change from the person they saw that summer. He was slowly coming back.

Luffy turned back to look at his friends. He grinned widely and a spark they haven't seen in a while twinkled in his eyes.

"Race ya..." was the last thing they heard before Luffy took off, a small trial of dust left behind.

Zoro let out a loud chuckle before speeding off after him. Sanji right at his heels, a playful smile on his face. It took Usopp awhile to realize he was alone.

"Hey guys thats cheating!" He yelled before taking off with a groan trying to catch up.

Luffy laughed as he whizzed past people, dodging both students and teachers as he made his way through. It wasn't long though when he began to hear rapid footsteps behind him. He laughed even louder and kicked it into over drive. Everything around him becoming a blur, but he didn't care. He was moving on pure instinct now, no longer trusting his eyes. So in a way it surprised him to be able to make out the orange head in front of him.

As he sped by he glanced towards her. Watching her from the corner of his eye. Once their eyes met though, it was like time had slowed down. Everything stopped around them, and no longer mattered anymore as they gazed into each others eyes.

Nami just stared at him, surprised. Not moving, not breathing, as time slowed down around her. Even with her body frozen in place, her mind raced with a thousand thoughts a minute. Many didn't even make sense, and from the few she was able to catch, she could only make out thoughts of him. The person she didn't even know, yet felt like she had known forever.

Luffy's brain worked in a similar way, but he decided to ignore it. He looked deeply into her eyes, and smiled. She caught his attention, and that meant that he had to meet her. Nami blushed at his growing smile, and she felt like she was swimming in his dark sea blue eyes.

Luffy finally broke the contact, smile still in place. Soon time began to move again. Everything quickly sped back up, recovering from the time lost. He rushed past her, three bodies close behind him.

Nami just stared blankly at their retreating backs. Her small blush was leaving her cheeks as she finally began to breath again. Her mind was slowly running out of thoughts, most of them saying she must have been in a cheesy romantic comedy. She let out a chuckle and turned her attention back to her new friends.

Both Conis and Camie were looking the way she was. Their expressions were pretty much blank as they watched the boys disappear back into the crowds. It was Camie who decided to break the silence.

"Humph, boys!" she said almost dramatically throwing her hands up in the air. "They're always late for class!"

Conis looked back at her green haired friend. She was going to say something, but right when she opened her mouth a loud bell sounded through the campus.

Camie's eyes widened, "Oh, no! I'm Late!" She then quickly ran off in the direction the boys had disappeared in, shouting her fair wells over her shoulder. Conis simply closed her mouth and let out a small sigh. Nami was trying her best to hide her grin.

"Well, we better get going to class too." Conis said turning to Nami with a smile. "Unlike her, our class isn't on the other side of the school, come on." Nami nodded and followed Conis to a near by building.

The memory of a smile flashed into Nami's mind, as she started to zone out a bit. Now she really wanted to meet him, and the thought brought a similar smile to her face. Yes, she was definately going to meet him now.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait. Stuff just kept happening. I won't go into detail, but just trust me when I say it was important. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to tell you the truth I don't know when I'll update. I'll try to do it as soon as possible, I promise. **

**Also, sorry for the cheesy moments, but I really like the lovey-dovey scenes to be full of cheese. Hahaha, anyways I really hope you like it and keep reading my story. I really didn't know what to write for this chapter, but I wanted to stay with the pattern I had. I think I will have them meet in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. I will also explain how the whole crew things work at this school so be ready. Thank you so much for your time!**

* * *

**Side note: I think I might be posting a new story soon. I know I probably shouldn't but I want to. Just to see if it is a good idea for a story. So keep your eyes open for it, even if I'm not exactly sure when I'll update it.**

**Luv ya'll, I'm the out!**


	7. Chapter five

**Sorry for the long wait. Here it is. And sorry if it sucks, hope it doesn't.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, but some of these characters are made up and mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Well here we are…" Nami broke out of her daydream and turned to the voice. She saw Conis looking at the door of the building they were suddenly in front of. Nami looked around, trying to clear her mind out of the slight daze, she had entered in earlier.

"And what is here, exactly?" Conis faced the new girl and gave her a friendly smile.

"First class." She stated. Nami turned her attention back to the building in front of her. 'Room number F8, got it.'

"So do you want to go in, or wait for the next bell?" Conis already had her arm stretched out towards the door knob. Nami smiled and nodded, while following her through the now open classroom door.

The room wasen't the biggest, accumulating for maybe forty students max. A tall, dark-haired woman was standing with her back to the empty desks. She was adding a few last minute items to the whiteboard in front of her. Conis stepped into the classroom and motioned Nami to do the same with an encouraging smile. The ginger-haired girl gave the blond a nervouse smile and shyly followed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Welcome, girls." Nami almost jumped to the new voice. Her attention quickly turned to the woman still writing on the whiteboard. 'Are there cameras around this school or something...' Nami thought as she recalled the similar greeting she had, had that morning in the main office.

"Good morning, ." Conis greeted the woman politely,not showing any sign of being startled or even bothered by the greeting. Conis made her way to her teacher's desk. Nami slowly made her way to stand beside Conis.

"Good morning, and thank you." Nami said in a small, quiet voice. The woman turned to glance at the girls over her shoulder. She gave a warm and friendly smile, her beautiful, clear, blue eyes shining in a almost mystical way, giving the woman a mysterious aura. Strangely enough, it helped calm Nami's nerves down.

After sensing the defensive aura die down a bit, Ms. Nico finished what she was writing before turning to the two students. "Good morning, Miss Waver, and who is your new friend?" offering the girls another friendly smile.

"Ms. Nico, this is Nami, she's new here and is going to be attending this class." Conis said returning the warm smile.

"Ah yes, I remember Mr. Cutty Flam mentioning it to me at the last meeting. It is very nice to meet you Miss Bella." Nami's eyes widened a bit at the sound of her surname, but politely smiled to the blue-eyed woman.

"Thank you, it is very nice to meet you as well, ." Nami responded, bowing slightly to her new teacher. Ms. Nico gave the girl a nod in return, and reached out to grab a hold of her steaming cup of coffee sitting on her desk. She then calming took a seat at the desk.

"I suppose you are confused about a few things you have seen just recently, yes?" The dark-haired woman lightly blew at her coffee, before taking a small sip.

Nami smiled a bit brighter. Everything seemed different here, and she was getting tired of her questions not being answered. Maybe her new teacher will give her at least a few answers, or maybe give her a hint as to how to get them answered.

"I'll happily answer any question you may have about this school."

" Really?" This woman was seriously god-sent. The eldest chuckled slightly to the reaction, and Conis added her own quiet giggle. Nami blinked and went back to her previous position, since she had slapped both of her hands on the oak desk when she exclaimed. A small embarressed blush was now staining her pale cheeks.

"Yes, really. Now what would you like to know?" She presented Nami with another warm smile, and the orange-haired girl once again relaxed. Nami's head was a train wreck as she tried to think of what she should ask first. Her eyes then glanced over Conis who was smiling sweetly and had her arms crossed behind her back. Now she knew what to ask.

"Okay what's with the clothes that everyone here wears?" she asked. Happy with her first question, she relaxed a bit more and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ms. Nico smiled and took a small sip of her coffee before opening her mouth to answer. "Well they are uniforms." Nami almost fell over.

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?" Nami face-palmed, before taking in a breath to try and calm down. She was seriously starting to lose her patience. Conis covered up a giggle with her hand, while Ms. Nico smiled mischieviously to her cup.

"Ms. Nico, I think Nami ment why our uniforms aren't in perfect condition."

"Oh, well that does seem to make a bit more sense." Ms. Nico gave her both girls a teasing smile. Nami took a sharp intake of breath, to calm her growing temper. 'She knew what I meant...'

"It all depends on what activity a student wishes to partake in."

"What do you mean?" that didn't really answer her question.

"Have you heard any mention of crews here at this school?" Ms. Nico asked, a sparkle seen in her eyes.

"Um, yes...there were alot of students talking about them around the school."

"Well you see, even though there are very few crews, meaning that only a small portion of students as well as teachers are really involved, crews affect the school greatly." The tanned, older woman took the final sip before placing the empty cup on the desk. Nami took a bit of time to analyze this information before speaking.

"But, by the way everyone talks about it, I would think everyone was part of theses crews." Conis glanced to her teacher. The older woman nodded, and Conis began to speak.

"Well in a way everyone is part of crews. It's kind of like in sports, there are only a few that are really part of team, but they would be nothing without their fans." Conis waited to see if Nami understand, and smiled brightly when Nami nodded that she did.

"In truth, there are three groups that every student could be a part of." Both girls turned their attention to their teacher, as she got up and walked to a clean part of the whiteboard. They watched as the older woman drew a medium sized circle and split it in three equal pieces. Nami secretly gave the teacher props for the perfect circle.

"One group contains, as you already know, the crews. The second group holds a larger population of students. They are know as the School Enforcers or S.E." Ms. Nico wrote the word crews in one section of the circle, then S.E. in another.

"What are the School Enforcers?" Nami asked. Now there was something else to learn about.

"Hall monitors..." Nami really did jump this time when she heard the new voice. She hadn't heard anyone even enter the room. Even Conis had looked a bit surprised. She had given her teacher her undivided attention, so she hadn't really been paying much thought to her surroundings.

"Sorry, if I startled you." The familiar sounding voice said. The face of the principal appearing at the side of the desk, as he grinned wide and stood beside Nami. "Just checking to see if she's getting it."

"We are doing just fine, ." Ms. Nico gave the blue haired man a warm and friendly smile. He mirrored her expression and gave a slight nod in form of greeting.

"Sorry you have to do this, I know your a senior teacher this year." He cast his eyes to the desk and gave her a nervous smile, while scratching his cheek.

"It's fine, practice for next year." Her expression didn't change as the principal looked back at her with a relieved expression.

Both girls exchanged looks before glancing back at the two adults, who's eyes were locked on each others. Nami could have sworn she had seen a twinkle in her first period teacher's eyes. The silence was starting to become awkward for the two teenagers, so Conis decided to loudly clear her throat.

Both co-workers snapped out of their trance, and cast their eyes to the ground. A momentary heat reached their faces before they could completly force it down. The silence became almost unbareable now.

"So uh..what did you mean when you said hall monitors?" Nami asked, trying to get back to the main subject. Principal Cutty Flam cleared his throat before trying to answer her question.

"Exactly that, they monitor the halls."

"Really? That's it?" She knew there just had to be more. Nothing seemed simple at this school.

"Well not only that, the School Enforcers are here to enforce the rules, but they are mainly here to keep the crews in line." Conis continued the explanation."They make sure that no one crew gains too much power or freedom, or cross any lines that are not school influenced."

"You mean like start fights with others or something?" She didn't understand much, but one thing was for sure, these _crews _influenced this school greatly.

"Well, in a way yes." Ms. Nico now answered the question. "Try and see it like gangs. Now gangs are completly against each other, so when one gang becomes even more powerful, they try and take over everything completly. The S.E. are like the police, they try and take control before things get to far."

Nami's eyes widen a bit, "So the school supports gangs?" Well it sure was different then her last school. The three around her showed amused expressions.

"No, but we do support competition." The adult male ran a hand through his hair, maybe it won't be so easy to explain. "The S.E. are here to make sure it doesn't really come to that, but we can't control what happens outside our school."

"So it really is supporting it...then why would you guys encourage your students to become criminals?" This was so confusing.

"Miss Bella, have you noticed any gang activity since you came to this city?" Nami blinked a bit at the question. "Well..truthfully..no."

Ms. Nico gave a knowing smile. "Then you see that we do not encouarage the creation of gangs or any other violence that is not school related. Miss Bella, I'm sure you already know how exclusive this school truly is, and have probably heard a few big names that make up our benefactors. These groups that are created in this school are made up of many heirs and heiresses who will take over these successful companies. Crews help these future presidents and CEOs, get a good idea of what to expect in the business world. Sure not everything done is legal, but we can't completly call them criminals either."

Nami blinked. In all reality, it made sense when it's put like that. Crews were like companies, and companies were like gangs only with alot more power and even more influence in the world.

"It just helps give them the know how on what to expect. Wouldn't you agree Miss Waver." Conis nodded her agreement, then grabbed her arm shyly.

Nami looked at Conis, inspecting her for a bit. Then something came to her head. "Wait, Waver? As in Waver inc.?" Conis nodded again, a small light pink on her face from the embarresment.

Nami just looked flabbergasted. "You mean the huge speed boat and jet ski company?"

"We make regular boats, and mountain bikes too." Conis added, her blush darkening a bit. Nami almost couldn't believe it. This sweet, shy girl was actually the heiress to a multi-million dollar company. " I never would have guessed." Nami muttered under her breath.

Conis was now looking down at the floor, her cheeks a rosy red. "Wow, no wonder your in a crew then."

"Well, I'm not exactly part of a crew." Nami gave the blond a questioning look.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Conis looked up shyly and smiled sweetly.

"You know how you were wondering about the things on our backs...?"

"Yea..." Nami still didn't get it, wasn't Conis who told her she was part of a crew?

"It's just a trick the seniors do for the new class and any new students." Conis smiled a bit wider, and her eyes grew to the size of a puppy. She never was one to lie, but it was tradition and you never break tradition.

"A trick?" In a way Nami was a bit relieved. Now she didn't feel so stressed about this. It meant that she didn't have to be in a group or crew or whatever! Really she only wanted to get through this year, get great grades, and become friends with a teacher who can help her get into a state college.

Their principal laughed a bit. "Yep! Its tradition and it helps motivate a lot more participation from the new students." He crossed his arms over and nodded agreeing with himself.

Their teacher smiled at him before once again making eye contact with the red headed girl. "I know you find this a bit confusing, but don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it all out once you are made part of a crew.."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nami shook her head and moved back a step. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, and shaking with as much vigor as her head. "What do you mean 'once I'm part of a crew'?" Putting as much emphasis on the second part of her sentence as she could.

"I never said I was going to join a crew." Her hands stopped their movement and hotly placed themselves on her hips.

"Oh, are you sure about that decision?" Principal Cutty Flam leaned in a bit closer, also waiting for the answer to his employer's question.

"Well, Yea!" Nami said like it was obvious. "I mean it sounds interesting and all, but it seems more for friends and stuff, not for a completly new senior."

"Ah, I see." Ms. Nico turned her gaze to the man standing next to her, a thin line where her small smile use to be. The man got the message, and turned fully to face the girl.

"Well, if your sure, then I'll start the transfer papers." He said with a shrug. Nami's eyes widen to a seemingly impossible length.

"Wa-Wa-what?" She couldn't control the stutter in her voice, the shock was too much.

"Well, you don't want to be in a crew." He moved his arms from their crossed position.

Conis looked between her new friend's shocked face to her teacher and principal. They were completly serious about this, and it confused her to why? After all like they said before not everybody at the school was part of a crew. In fact almost everybody wasn't part of a crew, including herself, so why were they so serious about Nami joining a crew?

"I don't understand, not everybody here is part of a crew, you said it yourself!" Nami felt hurt, it was almost like they wanted to find any reason to kick her out. What had she done wrong? Was it something she said? Or...or did they find out about that?

"It was part of the agreement... remember?" Now he looked like a bad guy, but he had to inforce the rules. He was the new principal this year, so there was no way he could mess this up.

"Aa-agreement?" Cutty Flam sighed and looked to his employer for help. Sadly, Ms. Nico offered nothing as she sat back and stayed quiet watching the drama unfold.

"Yes, the agreement...you know the one where it states the requirements you need to hold up in order to recieve your scholarship." Nami looked at him bewildered as he began to make exagerated hand gestures as he spoke. His words did sink in, and she began to recall all the requirements the contract had held.

"Good grades, perfect attendance, and participation as well as volunteering for school related activites." She said, naming the basic three that she needed to uphold.

"Exactly." The principal once again crossed his arms, happy that she finally got his point. But the thing is Nami didn't get it, if anything she was even more confused then before.

Ms. Nico saw the girl's bewildered expression become even more confused. She turned to the man who didn't seem to notice, probably too busy patting himself on the back, and sighed since she once again was dragged into explaining everything.

"Miss Bella, when the contract stated that you needed to uphold your participation in school activities, it was a given that you had to join a crew as well." Nami turned her expression towards her teacher.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that is the only way you are allowed to participate in the school activites." Nami didn't still didn't get it. "I don't get it." she voiced her thoughts. Ms. Nico smiled, she knew Nami was smart, but if you didn't have any prior knowledge about this then you were bound to get lost. And by the look of frustration on her new student's face, she wasn't one who could deal with being lost.

"Oh do you mean the contests at the end of the month?" Conis once again entered the conversation, after getting over the fact that Nami was actually able to get a scholarship to _this_ school.

"Why yes Miss Waver, that is exactly what I meant." Conis looked down shyly again, returning her arm to her previous postion.

"You see Miss Bella, the school activites held here are not like that of any other schools', for as you have already seen, this school isn't like any other school. The Contests that Miss Waver mentioned earlier are really competitions between crews. There are three held: One of knowledge, one of speed and skill, and of course one of strength and agility. The winners from each one of these competitions earn not only a title, but something else as well, something that is very important to each crew. So you see? That is why you must join a crew, for if you don't then you will not be holding up to your agreement, and we will be forced to have you transfered to a regular public school." Ms. Nico looked Nami straight in the eye. Everything she had said, was said seriously and she wanted to make sure Nami knew that.

Nami nodded, in a way she understood what was going on around her. But still, she didn't think she would have to join one. She sighed and gave the teacher a small smile.

"I think I understand, but I don't know anyone. How am I going to join a crew or whatever in two weeks?" She thought it surly impossible, after all it sounded like something that was only ment for friends anyways.

Ms. Nico smiled along with Principal Cutty Flam and Conis. "We know the perfect group you can join!" They said in unison, making Nami feel a little creeped out. They were all staring at her expectantly and exitedly. She decided to try and give them what they wanted.

"Who?" She asked questioningly. She was pretty sure this was the answer they wanted, and was proved right when her principal's and new friend's eyes lighted up at the question. But Ms. Nico answered first.

"I'll arrange everything for you, don't worry." The female teacher had a mischeivous look in her eye, that surprisingly Nami trusted. She nodded and agreed to the new condition presented to her.

The sound of the final bell almost made her jump. A stampede of students entered the classroom. "Ms. Nico we're here!" They shouted before running out the door again.

Nami just stared as the door swung closed. "Ehm, were are they going? Didn't class just start?" Conis began walking towards the closed door, and stood at the entrance.

"Nami, its just home room, and it only lasts like half an hour anyways." Nami glanced back at the school staff present in the room. Both looked as if this was normal.

"Miss Bella, its normal here. Seniors don't really go to homeroom. They just make sure they show up so I don't mark them absent." Ms. Nico leaned back in her chair, and smiled towards the ginger haired girl.

"Really, they're allowed?" Nami directed the question to the principal. He only smiled, and placed his glasses back on. "Teachers don't mind, and neither do the kids. Besides like Waver said, its only like half an hour, and once a week. You won't miss it trust me."

"Come on Nami, I'll introduce you to some more of my friends. Some of them are in crews so they might answer more questions for you." Nami nodded to the blond haired girl. And walked toward her at a steady pace. Conis opened the door, and walked through shouting bye over her shoulder. Nami followed the girl and did the same.

The principal smiled when he saw his co-worker take out her cellphone. "You gonna call now Robin?" He leaned on the desk and gazed at her from over his glasses.

Robin smiled and scrolled over her contacts. "Might as well, don't you think so Franky?"

Franky smiled "Super." He said almost whispering it to the woman. She giggled and hit call. After the second ring someone answered.

"Hello?" Came a cheerful voice. "What's up Robin?"

"I think I found someone you would like to meet, Captian." Franky smirked and she smiled her mysterious smile.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yep, you'll like her Strawhat, she's special."

"Oh, hi Franky!" They could practically hear the small wind he created as he waved to the phone.

"Well, would you like to meet her?" Robin said, as cool and calm as ever.

"Sure, tell me when and where and I'll meet her there." Both adults heard his badly hiddened, excited tone.

"I'll tell you later alright." Robin responded.

"Kay Robin, bye." He then hung up.

"Hey Luffy, what did Robin want?" Zoro sat leaning back in the theatre chair he was currently in.

"She said that she found someone I would want to meet." Luffy bent over and got his backpack. He placed the phone in said bag before placing it down on the ground again.

"Franky was with her, huh? Che, basturd." grumbled Sanji from Luffy's other side. He was biting into the stick of his treat. Man, what he really needed was a cigarette.

"Well yea, they are dating now." Zoro had his eyes closed, his legs propped up on the seat in front of him.

"What? Really?" Luffy had a shocked look on his face. He didn't know that.

"Uh, Luffy were have you been?" Zoro opened an eye and glanced at the raven haired teen beside him.

"What are you talking about Zoro? I haven't gone anywhere." Luffy shrugged his shoulders and stared at his green haired friend.

Both guys almost fell off there seats. "Never mind Luffy, yea they are dating now." Sanji said, he really needed a cigarette now."

"Well good for them!" Luffy said. A thoughtful look entered his face for a split second. 'Huh? I wonder how it feels to be in love?'

* * *

**I know I had to add the cheese at the end. Couldn't help it. Anyways sorry it took so long. I had major writers block. Alright I'm really not going to explain much about the whole order in the school anymore. Its just boring, and I think that's why it took me so long to finish this.**

**_Please read:_ I'm going to put a special chapter in where I answer any of your questions that you might still have. I won't answer questions that would ruin the story though. I'll answer up to twenty, but if a lot come in then I'll answer more. I'll have it up by next week so you have until then to tell me your question.**

**Okay hope you liked it. Sorry if it sucks, I just didn't know what to put in excatly, but the next one will be better since its when Luffy and Nami finally meet. Yay! Will it be love at first sight, or the other way around? Who knows, I mean I don't even know. Also expect a long wait for the next chapter, sorry but it is expected now.**

**R and R, love you and thanks for visiting mywonderland. Bye.**


	8. Adoption notice important

I'm sorry to say that I'm putting this story up for adoption.

I just don't have the time or patience to work on it anymore, and instead of just ending it there or never updating ever again, I figure this is the best thing to do.

A lot of people love this story, I've seen the evidence to that. I wish I could keep going, but even with it being summer I don't have the time. Plus I'm going to be a senior this year.

So I'm giving up all rights to this story. To my made up characters and story line. I'm giving up a lot just so you guys can keep enjoying it.

If you're interested send me a message, not in a review, and I'll have the winner picked out by the end of the month.

This person will have to walk me through the steps because I don't have a clue as to how to do that.

I'll also put you under my favorite author's page and review every chapter because even though it won't be mine anymore doesn't mean I won't be seeing how its going with its new home.

Sorry and thank you.


End file.
